More than just friends
by MixedUp'N'MessedUp
Summary: Adam likes tommy, thats obvious. But does Tommy like Adam? Read and Find out!
1. Living my dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 2 beautiful boys Tommy and Adam...even though i wish i did. The plot is completely fictional but it is mine. All the mistakes on here, are mine. **

**Chapter 1: Living my dream.**

We walked onto the stage, the lights blinding me as I went over to pick up my bass. The lights dulled and I tried to ignore the extremely high pitched screaming from the fans. All the lights turned blue and Adam said Hello to everyone and thanked them for coming out to see us. Adam began introducing the band, I tuned it out until I heard my name from his lips. "Oh shit, my turn." I thought in my head.

"Let me introduce this guy right here," he said as he slung his arm around my shoulders, the crowd screaming even before he actually said my name, I had to smirk at that.

"He is my bassist, Glitterbaby, Tommy. Joe. Ratliff." Adam screamed into the microphone punctuating each part of my name. I did my solo, making Adam laugh as I did a funny foot thing. "let the concert begin." I said in my head.

We played 'Time for Miricales', 'If I had you', and 'For your entertainment' and at that song I had to suppress a laugh as Adam strutted around the stage and pole danced on his mic stand. Sadly after a few songs it was time to leave, concerts like this seem to go by so fast.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight to see us perform! You were an amazing audience!" Adam announced into the mic. We did our group bow and left the stage.

I will never get tired of hearing the sound of fans screaming for us or the "living on cloud 9" feel right after a show. We do it nearly every night and yet I still get a high off of it, the joy of just standing on stage, playing music, living my dream. Its over whelming in the best of ways.

After meet and greet with the fans we piled into the bus, heading to the hotel where hopefully we would all get a good nights rest. Doubtful though. I sat down on the couch when I got in and Adam sat down beside me. Everyone was too busy on their phones or laptops to notice anything or anyone.

"That was an awesome show tonight! Don't you think?" He asked excitedly, a smile plastered on his face that resembled a small child at Disney world. That is if he didn't have 5 pounds of make up on, but I don't have much room to talk.

"Yeah, it was great!" I said with not as much enthusiasm but close to it.

"Did you see that adorable boy in the front row? Cute right?" He asked me.

"Adam…" I said warningly

"oh right, sorry, straight…forgot." Adam said

"Hey, its alright man," I laughed "Maybe you shoulda got his number" I said winking

Adam blushed faintly, Pink spreading across his pale cheeks making me giggle at his embarrassment. He glared at me for laughing at him but that only made me laugh harder.

"You know if I saw him again maybe I would get his number," Adam told me

"Good, you need a night out" I said chuckling

"Hey! Just because I haven't gotten laid in a while doesn't mean anything! I get out plenty, but with the tour and all…" Adam explained

"It was only a joke," I said "Anyway, If you don't mind, I'm gonna go lay down. Wake me when we get to the hotel?" I continued

"Sure, no problem, Glitterbaby." Adam replied

"Thanks. Later, Babyboy." I thanked him as I got off the couch and headed into the back room of the bus.

I laid down on the bed loving the feel of the soft pillows beneath my head and I let my eyes slip closed as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I was awakened far to soon by Adam's voice. "Hey Tommy, we're at the hotel, come one get and up you can go right back to sleep." He whispered next to me

"Nooo. Let me sleep." I groaned.

"You can sleep all you want when you get into your room," Adam said trying to nudge me out of bed

"Carry me?" I asked in a begging voice

"No, come on get up." He complained

"Please? Pretty please with glitter on top?" I asked again

"Fine, come here." Adam gave in holding his arms out

I rolled over into his arms,he carried me "bridal style" and I snuggled into his chest with my arms around his neck.

"So warm." I murmured into his shoulder smiling and he chuckled

Adam carried me through the bus and I heard cat calls from the rest of the band members and Adam's dancers but I ignored them. I heard Monte whisper something to Adam and he nodded. We walked into the hotel to the check in/out desk. He asked for the key card to my room and the receptionist handed it to him stifling a giggle but I didn't care, right now Adam was my personal space heater. All I could think was 'how does he manage to stay so warm?' and 'So cozy.'Adam took me up to my room, tucked me into my bed, and stood up to leave.

"Good night,Tommy." Adam smiled at me

"'Night." I said attempting a smile, "Thank you."

"Any time." He whispered shutting my door.

I smiled to myself, wondering how I had gotten so lucky to have a friend like Adam. I drifted off into a deep sleep, this time, I dreamt.


	2. Confusion

**Chapter 2: Confusion.**

_"Adam...Is there something you would like to tell me?" I asked slowly, looking at him as he blushed a bit._

_"No...Nothing." He said and looked down. No eye contact with him meant something was wrong. _

_"Tell me." I demanded_

_"Dont worry about it." _

_"I will worry about it. Your my best friend. I'm worried about you." _

_"Friend..." he whispered mockingly, so quiet i knew i wasnt sure if i was meant to hear it. _

"_Tommy..." he continued, "Tommy theres something i need to tell you."_

"_what is it?" I asked concerned_

"_Tommy...I...Tommy..." he said,_

"_What?" I asked louder_

_He just kept repeating my name...then all of a sudden he faded away, out of sight. _

"_Adam! Where are you going? Tell me!" I hollared after him_

_I heard no reply._

"Tommy! Tommy!" I awoke hearing my name. I opened my brown eyes to see grey-blue ones staring at me.

"Adam?" I groaned in question

"Yeah, get up. We gotta go for sound check in an hour. Get ready!" He said pulling the covers off of me and pulling me out of bed. I stumbled a bit, but he caught me.

"what time is it?" I asked after I regained my balance.

"11:30 in the morning. We let you sleep in but now you have to get up." Adam demanded

"Fine, fine. I'm going." I said as I made my way to the bathroom

"Good. Hurry up." He said as he left the room

Adam is so demanding, but he's never been one for mornings either, let alone trying to wake someone up that refuses to. I laughed to myself as I got ready for the day, its always the same thing everyday. Not that I mind.

Half an hour later I was down stairs with the rest of the band, My makeup and hair was done normally. Not so heavy on the make up of course since there was no need. I wore a Queen t-shirt, black jeans and my Creepers. I looked around, Monte was sitting on the lobby couch, but there was no sign of Adam. "Thats funny, he wakes me up but he's late." I thought to myself as I headed towards the elevator.

"Where are you going, Tommy?" Monte asked

"Gonna go get Adam. We're gonna be late if he takes much longer to fix his glitter." I said and Monte laughed, mostly because we both knew thats what he was doing.

I hit the button for the floor Adam's room was on, got in, and waited. I heard a ding and I went to get out not paying attention to anyone around me when I ran smack into someones hard chest, falling back on my ass.

"Ow, fuck." I whispered as I held my nose, that really hurt.

"Oh god, Tommy are you alright?" I heard the person I ran into say

I looked up to see Adam looking down at me, trying not to laugh.

"Uh, Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I removed my hand from my now sore nose. I looked down at my hand to find blood on it.

"Shit, Tommy we've got to get that cleaned up. I'm sorry." He said all signs of laughter gone as he helped me to my feet and headed back to his room.

I felt wozy. I can handle scary movies, and kind of gore, but when its real i get sick to my stomache, esspecailly if its my blood. I leaned on Adam as we walked, feeling a bit dizzy and he put his arm around me to help hold me up.

We got to his room and he gave me tissues to help stop the bleeding. "Tommy, I'm so sorry." He said to me

"Adam, dont apologize. You didnt do anything wrong, I've always been a klutz, and It doesnt help that i wasnt paying any attention to where I was going." I laughed a bit

"I still feel bad." He mumbled

After a few minutes my nose finally stopped bleeding and my phone went off. '_There he goes, my baby walks so slow. Sexual, tic tak toe..." _I saw Adam smirk at my ring tone. I stuck my tongue out at him like a little kid and answered my phone

"Hello?"

"Tommy, its Monte. Where the hell are you? We're supposed to be at sound check by now."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Monte, I kinda ran into Adam on the way up here...Litterally. We'll be down in a minute" I said

" Kay, hurry up." He said as he hung up the phone.

I cleaned up the rest of the blood, still feeling a bit dizzy.

"ready to go?" I asked Adam as i came out of the bathroom.

"Yep. Lets go." Adam replied

I was just about to walk toward the door when something caught my foot and I fell forward. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the fall, but it never came. I opened my eyes to find Adams arms around my waist keeping my from falling

"Fuck, Tommy if you dont watch where your going, your gonna end up killing yourself completely on accident. Then what will we do?" Adam joked as he set my upright

"I...uhm...Thanks." I murmured

"No problem, Glitterbaby." he said as he swept a stray hair away from my face.

I smiled, Seriously, what would I do without Adam? He's a life saver.

I reached up and ruffled his hair a bit as I turned around to go to the door

"Tommy, wait." Adam grabbed my wrist hulting me

"hmm?"

I looked up at him, his eyes seemingly brighter. I smiled at him, wanting him to go on. But all of a sudden, the brightness in his strikingly beautiful eyes faded, and was replaced by uncertainty and confusion.

"Uhmm..Nothing. Nevermind." He said as he faked a smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked, deja vu.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"...Okay..." I whispered. I know there was something he wanted to say, but Adam's the kind of guy that takes his own time to explain things. I was going to respect that. Even if it killed me not to know.

We headed down stairs where the rest of the band was. Confusion in both of our eyes.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this, i know i havent updated in a long time, I'm sorry. It's kinda short too. Sorry:)**


	3. More than just friends

**Warning: This chapter contains a bit of sexual content. Nothing too bad but I felt the need to warn you all.**

**Chapter 3: More than just friends.**

"What happened to you two?" Monte laughed looking at our dazed expressions

I told him what had happened and he laughed more… I knew the teasing would never end about my klutziness because every time they would forget about an incident, I would do something else stupid.

"Ha ha….soooo funny" I scoffed sarcasticly.

"Hey, at least Adam was there to save the day." He said elbowing Adam out of his thoughts

"Huh?" He said

"Nothing." I looked at him smiling

We ended up taking Adam's car since it was the most discreet, we did NOT want the paparazzi showing up at sound check. We pilled in and some how I ended up in the passenger seat even though I tried to get in the back. Oh well, I have control over the radio then.

Everyone was in there own conversation in the back seat. Something about French girls and texting, I tried not to listen. Which left an awkward silence between Adam and I as I messed with the radio, not looking for anything in-particular.

I repeatedly glanced at Adam, we hadn't said a word to eachother since we left his room, he seemed to be thinking very hard on something. His eyebrows knitted together, his eyes fierce, and he was obviously distracted. Not once did he look at me, that I noticed at least, and I was starting to wonder if he was mad at me. "Why would he be mad at me?" I asked in my head, "I didn't do anything. He's not mad, He usually says when he's mad at someone."

We finally got to the set. Everything was set up and waiting to be tested, when I got out of the car I amidiatly ran over to my bass and strummed a few riffs just for the hell of it. The rest of the band came on too, everyone but Adam who was talking to the tech guy about everything with the sound.

We played through a few songs, Adam tried high notes, low notes, and in between to test how it would sound later tonight. Then he cracked a few jokes and started singing Brittany Spears.

"Really, Adam? Brittany? You know I don't like her music." I complained

"OH BABY, BABY! OOPS I DID IT AGAIN, I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART, GOT LOST IN THE GAME!" He came over to me and sung right in my ear, causing me to hit him.

"Ow!" he giggled

"Don't do that!" I stuck my tongue out at him as I messed with my ear acting like he blew my ear drums

"Your such a drama queen." He joked

"You're a glitter queen." I stated so he came over and shook his hair in my face which had glitter all through it, so I was sure I had glitter every where on my head.

"You got that right." He replied winking.

I looked over to find Sasha, Monte, and Longineu standing in a half circle facing us laughing and talking quietly. Adam went back to the mic stand and put the microphone back. I looked at my phone to see what time it was. 2:35pm. Sound checks over and there's around 6 hours to do nothing. Well 4 because we had to get ready. We all got back in Adam's car and headed back to the hotel.

"Who's hungry?" Adam asked when we got back and were piled into my room

"Everyone, Adam." Monte replied. He meant Me, him, Longinue, and Adam. The girls and dancers had already left for lunch.

"Okay, I can make a Taco bell run…" I said

"Actually…" Longinue started

"Me and Longinue already had plans for lunch, if you don't mind." Monte continued

"Oh, Alright. What about you Adam?" I asked

"Why don't you and Adam go have lunch, everyone went out anyway. You two should go." Monte intervined

I raised my eyebrows to Adam in a questioning way, wondering If he wanted to.

"Sure, that's not a bad idea Monte." He smiled. I smiled too, A day out with Adam, that could be fun.

"Alright, I'll caught you guys later, C'mon man." Monte said to Longinue

They left and we sat there for a second, Thinking to ourselves.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked me

"I don't really care. Any place with food." I said simply

"You mentioned Taco bell, wanna go there? Then we can just go around town for a little bit." Adam asked

"Yeah, sounds fun!" I replied slipping off the bed and getting my Creepers on.

"Lets go." He giggled at my excitement

We went to taco bell. No one recognized us at least, we both had sunglasses on and normal clothing, nothing that would stick out. We ate in peace, having a light talk and just enjoying each others company. A few times I saw that he was thinking again, I wish he would just tell me already.

Then we went to the mall, this place was HUGE! "Where do you wanna go first?" I asked

"Uhmm…You pick!" He smiled

"Hot topic?" I smiled bigger

"Lead the way." He stated, motioning with his hands

We finally found the Hot Topic and wandered around. As soon as we got in there I started looking around, this was my favorite store in the world. Adam looked around a bit too but he mostly stayed by my side and watched me as a freaked out over the clothing.

"Look at this!" I nearly screamed at Adam who was two feet away from me trying not to laugh

"Its adorable." He said as he looked at the ring I was holding. It was simple silver colored with black vines weaved in it and it had a black stone in the center.

"I have to get this." I said taking it up to the counter with Adam closely behind me

"Will this be all?" the cashier asked

"Yeah." I replied

"That will be $25.50 please." She said

"Okay," I said and reached into my pocket for my wallet but before I could even pull it out Adam put his credit card on the counter.

"I got it." He said

"Adam, no. Its alright." I said taking out my wallet and grabbing my money

"No, it's not expensive either. I'll get it for you." Adam argued

"Thanks." I said and hugged him with one arm

"No problem." He said as he ruffled my hair

She rung up the card and handed me my new ring. It may not be expensive or anything, but its really adorable. I loved it. I hugged Adam one more time as I put it on my ring. She handed Adam back his card and we left.

"Thanks again. I've never had anyone really wanting to buy me things, let alone buy them when I argue." I smiled up at him

"I knew you loved it, and I wanted to be nice. Now only if you'd let me do it more often." He said

"No. I will not. You shouldn't spend money on me really. I have my own you know." I laughed at him

"Yeah, I know, it's the thought that counts, right?"

"I guess."

"Where to now?" He asked

"I dunno. You pick."

"Im not sure, lets just wander. That's always fun."

After a while and $200 dollars later we walked out of the mall, each of us with new clothing, shoes, and jewelry. I smiled at Adam, he always looked so cute after a shopping trip, he seemed so happy.

"You look happy." I stated when we got back into the car

"I am happy. Why wouldn't I be? I got to spend the day with you, I have new stuff, and I'm not stressed anymore. My 3 favorite things." He looked at me.

Wow. His eyes are really something. They are so blue, so beautiful. I could get lost in them, which is why I have to try not to. I hurriedly looked away, so I wouldn't do something that he'd hate me for.

"Tommy?" He questioned putting his figure under my chin to make me look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Whats wrong glitterbaby?" he asked

"Nothings 'Wrong' per say, I'm just confused." I said as little detailed as I could so he wouldn't think I was lying but I wasn't exactly giving him everything he wanted to know.

"Talk to me, baby. Whats bothering you?" he said breathily and his breath blew in my face, dazing me for a second. "Get your head back on, Ratliff!" My mind screamed at me.

Instead of listening to the voice in my head, I ignored it. I leaned forward slightly, fluttering my eyes closed. Adam realized what I was trying to do, and instead of backing away and breaking me of my trance he leaned forward. We were so close I could feel his breath on my lips…

"Longinue! You owe me 20 bucks!" We heard Monte say and we jumped back as far as we could putting our hands up.

We look out the windshield and found Monte laughing with Longinue beside him looking shocked as he handed over $20 to Monte. I looked worriedly to Adam, and he had the same expression, both of our breathing was rapid and my heart was about ready to jump out of my chest. "Damn it Monte!" I screamed at him in my head.

Finally, we both settled down enough to think clearly. I told Adam to go back to the hotel and he drove away leaving Monte laughing harder as he tried to climb in his car.

"They were fallowing us. I bet all day." Adam said quietly

"I know." I said.

We got to the hotel and found that the girls and the rest of the dancers were in Cam's room. We headed into there and not even 5 seconds later Monte and Longinue came in still busting with laughter. I hid my face in Adam's shoulder as it flushed red, waiting for him to tell the rest.

"We just saw Tommy and Adam about to kiss!" Monte laughed trying to breath

"So? We see them kiss all the time." Cam said

"No! Not like this, this wasn't some fan service thing! This was a full blown 'romantic' kiss." Longinue said pointing towards us.

"What? I MISSED IT! LONGINUE! $20 Bucks! Pay up!" She yelled while the dancers laughed

"Wait. You guys all bet that I would kiss Tommy?" Adam said

"No, we all bet that if we set you up today something romantic of some sort would happen." Monte corrected

I thought about that, was it really that obvious that I liked him? Of course, I wouldn't admit that. Not right now, at least.

Adam got up randomly and walked out of the room. He didn't seem mad about anything, but I figured it'd be best to leave him to his thoughts. He's been set off real easy latly. After the laughter died down we all talked about tonight, The show was gonna be fun.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

1 hour until show time.

"Whats taking you so long?" Cam yelled into the bath room

"I'm doing my eyeliner!" I yelled back

"Ugh! I have to do my makeup too! You're going to take FOREVER!" She complained

"Your worse than a sister!" I teased as I got done and opened the door.

She stuck her tongue out to me and walked in and shut the door. Now to get my outfit on.

I got ready the rest of the way, finally being satisfied that I look alright and headed down starts, 20 minutes.

"We gotta get to the set!"I heard Adam coming towards me.

"I know, I know." Monte said beside him

"Cam!" Longinue yelled as she came out of the elevator

"What?"

"What took you so long." He stated

"Ask Mr. Guyliner right there." She pointed to me as I blushed

"Lets go." Adam hurried us along into the bus.

We got there 10 minutes early. Good thing we did our make up and everything at the hotel.

The concert was like normal, I still had so much fun, but Adam didn't kiss me like I expected, Just pulled my hair a bit. I realized that's what makes me feel high after a show, what makes me so happy, when he kisses me. That didn't happen tonight, so it wasn't a good show for me. The fans were amazing, don't get me wrong, I just wasn't into it.

After the show we piled back into the bus, all of us tired. This time though, I didn't fall asleep. Instead, Adam did. He is too cute when he sleeps. His hair was a jumbled mess and he was laying across the couch with his head on my lap so I ran my hands through it. He smiled in his sleep.

I wish I could talk to him again, I need answers, I need to know where we were in our relationship but I didn't have that chance right now.

We got back to the hotel, Adam was easy to wake up, and he teased me about how I should carry him, we tried it but I fell on my ass. The band went to there rooms and I was just about to go to mine when Adam grabbed my hand.

"You know…I never did get my kiss…." He trailed off

I looked up to him, he had a smile on his face and a playful glint in his eye. I stood up on my tip toes and he leaned down, wrapping his arms around me, and finally kissed me. Our lips moved together perfectly, like we were made for each other. I tried to reach high on my tip toes to deepen the kiss and he got the picture and leaned down more and I threw my arms around his neck. He started to break the kiss but I wouldn't let him, I put my hand on the back of his head and held him there.

"mmm." He moaned softly

That little noise made me lose it. Some passion sparked In me and had to have him. I had to make him mine. Adam was mine. I am his.

We broke apart and went to my room. There we resumed what we started.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"More than anything." I whispered.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

The next morning

I woke up with Adam beside me and smiled as I snuggled into his bare chest. I felt his breathing change and he started stroking my hair

"Hey glitterbaby." Adam murmured

"Hey babyboy." I whispered

"How you feelin?" He asked

"Amazing." I stated

"Good. Me too." He smiled down at me as he rubbed circles on my back.

"So…Where does this leave us?" I asked quietly after a few minutes of silence, hoping he would hear me, but at the same time not. I knew this question couldn't be ignored but I didnt want the wrong answer either.

"I was hoping you would see it as it being more than just friends." He replied as he started messing with the ring he bought me on my finger.

I smiled at him and kissed him. A small kiss but it answered all the unsaid questions in my mind and his.

"I love you," I said

"I love you too." Adam said.

"Always?"

"Always." He looked at me intensely and I knew he wasn't lying. I kissed him again.

"LONGINUE! You owe me $50!" We heard Cam yell from right outside the door.

"Wow." I mouthed to Adam silently and we both laughed.

**A/N: Thank you soo much for reading this and reviewing(: Im thinking about a sequeal of course, but you never know. R&R Tell me what you think! **


End file.
